Inari
by Kewsithydemon
Summary: The Inu Gang have thier last battle Naruku, they had won. Problem is Kagome had died in he process. So the gang splited, meanwhile Kagome's soul has gone to a demon named Inari. What will happen? What ? What's this about a guinea pig demon?
1. A Threatening Shadow

**Chapter One** A Threatening Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha & company, but Inari is mine!

"WHAT! Your Going Home!" yelled InuYasha.

"Yes, I'm going home and you're not stopping me. Kirara can you take me to the well, please?" asked Kagome.

"Why are you going home this time?" InuYasha fumed.

"I have a test, thank you very much!" replied Kagome as she hopped on Kirara. The short flight helped to clear her head but the thoughts remained. _InuYasha kissed Kikyo again! Humph… If he thinks I'm going to put up with that crap he's got another thing coming. Why does he love that clay pot anyway? _They landed, and thanking Kirara, Kagome vaulted over the ivy covered well to her home.

Back in the Feudal Era…

"Why does she always have to go back to that weird era of hers?" asked InuYasha. Hearing none of them answer he glared harder.

"Maybe she's mad at you again InuYasha." Sango suggested.

"Why would she be mad at me?" InuYasha replied loudly.

"Maybe because you kissed Kikyo again." Shippo suggested, quickly hiding behind Sango. InuYasha looked mad and quite embarrassed at the same time. Deciding to avoid any further arguments and, in InuYasha's case, embarrassment, they quietly walked back to the Village to await Kagome's return.

Next Day…

"When is Kagome coming back?" Complained InuYasha for the unknownth time, Shippo had lost track a few hours ago. Miroku looked up from prayer reciting as InuYasha jumped to his feet.

"That's it! I'm going to get her. It's been too long and she could be in trouble." InuYasha said picking leaves off his robe. As he took his first step though, Kagome came running down the hill.

"Hey! I'm back guys."

"Bout' time you showed up" InuYasha snapped.

"I was only there for a day InuYasha!" Kagome snapped back. After a few minuets of increasingly heated arguments Miroku and Sango finally stopped them and the group headed to the northern woods for a suspected jewel shard. Twilight settled and they grudgingly made camp for the night.

At an unknown castle

"I have a task for you Inari." A cold voice echoed in the dark room. A slim figure kneeled before a throne, on which sat Naraku. The young yokai was wrapped in a short teal snow kimono but this was not the source of her chill.

"You did well retrieving the first woman, but this one will be harder to get. Go out to the north forest and find a woman named Kagome. She looks like the first captive. She travels with a half-demon named InuYasha, a demon slayer, and a monk. They will try to protect her if they know your intentions. Here is her scent, do not fail me."

Inari pocketed the small piece of cloth and quickly walked out the door. Naraku's evil laughter echoed as she shut the door.

Author's Note: Please R&R! Don't be too mean about them okay because this is my very first story and please thank my beta-reader Carolyn who is giving some of her free time to edit my story.


	2. Into Naraku's Castle

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**Chapter 2 Into Naraku's Castle**

She was running through the edges of the North forest when she picked up InuYasha's scent. Heading to the Eastern side she soon found a makeshift campsite. She crouched low and cautiously moved towards the dying embers of the fire. Four forms lay by it and sniffing each in turn she found her quarry. The sleeping form was light and clothed in an unbelievably short kimono. She picked up the girl gently and started running.

Kagome woke up feeling wind rush past her head and her body being jostled around. One look down at the ground 5 stories below and she found herself screaming as loud as she could "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

InuYasha and the others woke-up as a scream sounded not far away. The first thing InuYasha noticed was that Kagome was gone. Searching the area InuYasha picked up the scent of another dog demon and the faint, yet sickly smell of Naruku. _This is not good, Kagome's been kidnapped! What is he planning this time! _

"We should start looking for Kagome." Miroku said breaking InuYasha out of his thoughts.

"Yeah let's go!" agreed InuYasha. Kirara transformed and Sango hopped on.

"InuYasha can you point out which direction Kagome is?" asked Miroku. InuYasha pointed west and they headed of full speed.

Back with Kagome and Inari…

"LET ME GO!" yelled Kagome, but Inari held on tighter.

_Almost there, then I can dump this loud wench. _Inari may be strong, but having a human girl scream in her ear for even a short time caused her enough pain as it was. Kagome continued to squirm for a few seconds but it was with no real effort. She was tired, cold, and the demon who held her captive was too strong. _InuYasha will come to save me! He always saves me, even if it is at the last moment!_

They arrived at Naraku's castle hideout and Kagome was chained to the wall next to a remarkably similar woman with a scowl. "Good, I see that you brought the girl and InuYasha is not right behind you," a cold voice rang out.

"Yes, Master Naraku. The fools were sound asleep in the woods like you said." Inari felt disgust rise up in her as she looked up at Naraku on the throne, but a pain in her heart stopped her from acting upon her feeling.

"You only caught me because I was off guard!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Shut up wench!" snapped Naraku.

"What do we do next master?" Inari asked.

"InuYasha will come for his women, and then I will make him suffer and die." Naraku said with an almost gleeful tone.

All three women shuddered.

With the Inu gang…

"InuYasha are you sure we're almost there?" asked Sango.

"Yeah we're close, and stop asking me that!" snapped InuYasha.

"Don't you think this is a trap InuYasha?"

"Of course it is Miroku, but we're gonna save Kagome anyway!" InuYasha said stubbornly.

After a moment of silence a castle rose up out of the horizon. _This is it! I can feel Kagome there, Naraku is dead!_ InuYasha thought. Finally they arrived at Naruku's castle and entered quietly. Picking up the strange scent of the other dog demon, InuYasha lead the others deeper and deeper into the castle.

Back in the main chamber…

"Inari, split InuYasha off from the group and lead him here. The other demons can delay the monk and slayer." Naraku said after a long silence.

"Yes master." Inari said as she ran out the side door.

"It's dark and scary here InuYasha." Shippo whined.

"Don't be such a coward Shippo, you've got me remember?" InuYasha said confidently. At that moment Inari jumped out slashed at InuYasha.

"You fool, you'll never leave here alive." Inari yelled as she attacked again.

"Where's Kagome!" InuYasha yelled back, jumping out of the way of her attack and unsheathing the Tentsiega.

"Why don't you come and find out!" Inari ran quickly down the hall as InuYasha followed.

"Look out!" Shippo cried. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were surrounded on all sides by Naraku's demons.

"We have to catch up to InuYasha before he falls into Naraku's trap." Miroku shouted. But it was no use, as the other three were too busy fighting for their lives against the infinite demons attacking them.

InuYasha ran after Inari through the castle until he reached a large room. As soon as he was about to launch the wind scar against Inari though, she disappeared and a voice rang out.

"Choose InuYasha."

On the wall across from him were two forms hanging from chains. As he walked closer the distinct, yet same faces of Kagome and Kikyo appeared. InuYasha started to draw his sword but suddenly Naraku said "I want you to choose between Kikyo and Kagome, InuYasha. If you chose neither they both die, and if you don't make your decision right now they both die. Choose the one to live InuYasha."

"I choose, I choose……."

Please R&R! Sorry for the cliffie, but I had to. Hope you guy's love the story so far! Sorry for this stuff that's been going on and I would like to thank my beta again for giving up her time.


	3. Kewsi!

I got a review, it's a miracle! I got a review from Darkmoonkight89, thank you so much!

I'm standing on a podium and the whole world listening and I say "I repeat I don't own any nothing' of InuYasha, thank you and have a nice day". Then everyone faints.

That was my disclaimer and let's gets started!

(Beta-note: I know she's weird, deal with it.)

Chapter 3 **Kewsi!**

"I chose, I chose…" InuYasha said sweating.

"If you don't choose within the next five seconds they both die, brawahahaha" Naruku said with an evil laugh. (A/N yes I know he doesn't do that but come on!)

"I choose, I choose….."InuYasha said still choosing.

"Come on InuYasha choose already!" Kagome cried.

FIVE SECONDS LATER….

"Oh InuYasha, your time is up and that means….." Naruku's voice trailed off as he raised his arm and killed both women in a fury of flame. InuYasha tried to save to them but it was too late. Both bodies were reduced to ashes.

TT InuYasha cries

"YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU!" InuYasha yelled angrily as he pulled out his Tentsiega. Suddenly a side door crashes in and in comes Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all ready to fight some more.

"He killed Kagome and Kikyo, kill him!" InuYasha yelled. They attacked Naraku together and, after a hard battle, defeated him with a killing swipe of InuYasha's blade. Through teamwork and Naraku's overwork with his firespell, it takes a lot of work to kill two very strong priestesses, they had won. But it was not a happy victory they had so long hoped for. Kagome was gone, as well as Kikyo, and a deep sadness filled the group that had been together for so long.

"Thank you so much for freeing me from Naruku! I have been under his spell for a long time. I know your friends just died, but all good spirits are reborn. Hope for the best, and may your scars heal in time." Inari said kindly. With that she opened up a door to nowhere. Unknown to the rest, a small blue ball of energy had sneakily followed her out of the death ridden place. Everyone look surprised, but was soon flooded with grief again.

AT INARI'S PALACE

She walked in looking sad as she thought of her family. She wondered through the empty halls thinking of the family that once filled it before Naraku came and killed them all and imprisoned her. She felt no hunger, only sadness as she slowly walked the halls. Night fell and the stars twinkled into life. Inari ran to the top of her hill and looked up. As a child with eleven other siblings she often came here to clear her head and think. Gazing at the inky sky she saw a shooting star and wished for at least one sibling again.

Suddenly the floating blue ball appeared next to her and asked for a hair. Looking closer Inari recognized it as a human soul. It came even closer and started jolting Inari with little electric bolts. Feeling annoyed and sure the soul was harmless with her hair, she plucked one fine white-red hair off and gave it to the soul. In a cloud of smoke a young female hanyu is revealed. As she stands Inari finds herself looking at a woman who could pass for her younger sister in a heartbeat.

Suddenly the reality of the situation caught up with Inari and she shielded her eyes in embarrassment. "Ahhhhh! Put some clothes on!" The new half-demon looked down and quickly covered herself yelling. Inari quickly took of the front of her armor and handed it to the girl.

"Stay here and I'll bring back some clothes for you." Inari said running down the hill. She ran into her room and got a fresh kimono for her new sister, or she hoped that she was her new sister. _Maybe shooting stars really do grant wishes._ The kimono was a wine colored silk with pale pink cranes in the background. She ran quickly back to the new girl on her hill and handed over the kimono.

"Thank you, but could you turn around while I dress?" The girl asked.

"All right," Inari turned to watch the full moon as she heard the rustle of silk. "So what's your name?"

"I don't have a name," replied a voice behind her.

"Then we shall name you then. How about Luna?"

"Nah!"

"Kewsi?"

"Hmmmmm……..I do kinda like Kewsi. Yeah, Kewsi sounds great! I'm all done now." Inari turned around and felt her jaw drop. She never like that kimono, red was not her favorite color, but the half-demon before her looked radiant in the moon light.

"You look lovely." Inari finally said. "Let's go inside for some food and we'll try to figure out where you're from and what to do with you now." Nodding, Kewsi followed her inside the castle for food and a long conversation.

BACK AT NARAKU'S CASTLE

After a long weeping session the Inu gang pulled themselves together enough for a plan to be made. Miroku and Sango were to go start back with their own lives now that Naraku was dead, but promised to keep in touch. Shippo stayed with InuYasha, since he had no where else to go.

"So you're staying with me, huh?" InuYasha asked sadly.

"Yes, and I'm going to help you get your happiness back!"

"No use Shippo, it will be a long time before that happens."

"But..."

"No buts! If you're going to stay with me then stay. But stop annoying me!" InuYasha said annoyed. They traveled back into the Northern forest and ran until night fall. They were determined to find the jewel shards, even if they couldn't see them. But Shippo was soon tired and InuYasha injured from the fight, so they stopped to sleep under a large tree. The next morning they would start looking for more jewel shards.

WITH INARI AND KEWSI NEXT MORNING

"Hey, you want breakfast or not?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want breakfast or not?"

"Yes breakfast would be nice right now!" replied Kewsi as she became aware of her surroundings. Inari had cooked breakfast and they talked while eating.

"So whose soul were you before you became Kewsi?"

"I don't remember! Was I really just a soul?"

"Yes you came to me as a soul and you asked me for a hair."

"I did?"

"Yes you did and that was why you were naked on the hill last night. I don't even want to remember that memory!"

"Oh, I see."

"Yeeaaahhhh…." Inari said sarcastically. Kewsi tilted her head a bit and looked puzzled.

"Hey, can we go back to that hill?" Kewsi asked.

"Yeah I guess so. Why?"

"Well last time I was up there I could see everything and it looked so pretty!"

"Okay, and I have a surprise for you afterwards, alright?"

"Yeah let's go!" the little sister said excitingly.

"Hey stop prancing around like a five year old and let's go." Kewsi obeyed and followed Inari to the top of the hill. As they walked Inari talked about their family.

"I remember my big brother Sodo. He was really obnoxious, like most brothers, but made me laugh a lot. I miss him."

"Where is he now?" asked Kewsi. Inari felt a wave of sadness but answered anyway.

"Naraku killed him, and the rest of my family. I was sitting on the hill last night feeling lonely when you showed up. Naraku made me a slave after he killed my family. I never had any time to mourn them." A shock of pain crosses Kewsi's mind and a voice echoed in her head. _Choose the one to live InuYasha._ When Kewsi opened her eyes she was on the ground feeling a headache starting.

"Are you okay?" Inari asked looking both scared and worried.

"I'll be all right. Who's InuYasha?" Inari looked at her for a second before answering.

"I don't know. I feel I've heard it before, but I don't know where." Both girls were sad as they finished their walk up the hill. After a peaceful silence Kewsi's head felt better and she spoke.

"So Inari if you could have a boyfriend, what would he look like?"

"Weeellll… let's see here he would be sexy, he would be bulky but not too bulky or else he would be a muscle head! Dog ears are cute but I'm looking for some pointy ears here! Hopefully if he had a sibling he would be fairly nice to and he would like the smell of cherry blossoms."

"Ah cool, hopefully your dream man will come to you soon!"

"Thanks Kewsi what would yours look like?" Inari asked with a giggle.

"Dog ears are sooo cute. And deep eyes, like maybe amber or yellow, that revel a kind soul."

"Woah, that sounds romantic. Good luck with that." Inari said teasingly. Kewsi grinned and shoved Inari over.

"Race you down the hill for the surprise!"

"Okay!" Inari said picking herself up. But by the time she stood up Kewsi was half-way down the hill, running top speed.

_It's good to have a sister again. _She thought as she quickly caught up with Kewsi. _Very good indeed_.

I hope that was a good cliffy for ya! DON'T worry there is going to be a happy ending to this story! I hope these new chapters are making more sense and I like to thank my beta! Please R&R!


	4. The Tour

Thank you bluebuggy and Jakenliker for reviewing my story! I hope you write more on your story! I'll try not to rush.

Disclaimer: In a court room. "I said I do own InuYasha and never will" said me. "Okay didn't know that you are free to go." Said the judge and then he slams down his hammer. "Thank you your honor." said me as she ran out the doors.

And onward to….

Chapter 4 **The Tour**

As Kewsi and Inari reached the bottom of the hill they fell over panting in the tall grass.

"So what's the surprise Inari?"

"A tour around the big house!"

Kewsi gasps and shrieks in excitement

"We're finally gonna be looking at the whole house!"

"Yeppers!"

"Yay!"

"Let's start with the family room, shall we?"

"Okay."

"See, here we have the chair that Grandma Sachi used to sit in. She usually spent her time reading us stories and sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

"Of course, she was over 500 years old. So she slept a lot, and snored really loud."

"Oh, hehehehehe"

"We spent a lot of time as a family in here. We liked to play games and have fun I think we'll spend a lot of time in here."

"Oh, I have question."

"Yeah?"

"Why is this room maroon colored?"

"Oh hahaha (Inari laugh kind of hard right there.) Father always thought maroon was a color of power!"

"Oh really that's interesting. I thought black was."

"Not according to Father." As they moved into the hallway, they saw family portraits everywhere. There had to be at least 100 pictures here.

"Why are there so many pictures?" asked Kewsi

"Because there is so much family."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had 5 sisters and 6 brothers. I was the youngest of 12."

"Whoa!" Kewsi said, her jaw dropping.

"Hey Kewsi I was wondering…."

"Wondering what?"

"Wondering if I could rub your ears."

"My ears, sure!"

"Yay!"

So they walked through the house, Inari rubbing Kewsi's ears all the way. They stopped in the master bed room and Kewsi dropped her jaw again.

"I'm guessing this your Mother and Father's room?"

"Yep! You bet!" Inari said with a big grin.

They stared at the black room with its gold dragons on the walls, and candles placed everywhere. Kewsi felt relaxed, calm, tired, and peaceful all at the same time. The young hanyou walked over and dropped herself on the bed. '_Man this feels so good, and comfy! Now I really don't want to leave.'_ Inari ended her thoughts with a light kick to her stomach.

"Wake up sleepy head, we still have a full house to tour!" said Inari laughing.

"Mmmmm….Iiiiiiiidon'twannabutIwillanyway" muffled Kewsi

So they traveled through all the other rooms until they reached the last one. It was big and clean. With teal clothed walls patterned with snow flakes, and wooden floors. '_Wow! This was some rich family!'_

"Tada! This is my bedroom."

"I love it. And I see that it matches your kimono as well."

"Yeah, actually our mom made my kimono with the same cloth."

"Let's see how comfy your bed is."

Kewsi ran and jumped onto the huge bed, landing on a pile of fluffy pillows.

"It's okay, but I like your parent's one better," commented Kewsi.

"Yeah, yeah, keep saying that, but it's just fine to me!"

"I'm hungry now. Let's eat!" whined Kewsi

"To the Kitchen we go then! Get off my bed."

"Okay. But what are we having?"

"Ummmmm….. Fish, fish, or fish?"

"I think I'll take fish"

"Fish it t'is then! You can look around more if you like but DON'T go in the weapons room. Its booby trapped."

"Okay!"

Kewsi walked around while Inari cooked the fish.

Yay! Another one done! Please R&R! Thanks to my beta again!


	5. The Swords

Hey guess what? Chicken butt, no just kidding but I'm gonna start to mention ppl but If I forget someone please let me know! Just to warn you this chapter is kind of sad!

michelle1203: Yay I hope still likey my story!

block-9: Yes I know I'm rushie and bluebuggy thinks so too!

Ten (something I forgot please forgive me!): Thank you for liking my story!

bluebuggy: Yes I know but I can't help it it's like uuurrggg…..

Well thank you reading my story! I'll try not to rush this time! Oh I don't own InuYasha or the Characters

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Chapter 5 **The Swords**

InuYasha awoke with a start and stared into the slowly lightening sky. Kagome was screaming, crying, yelling, blaming. He had failed to protect her. He had always helped protect her, no matter what, and now she was gone. His heart ached and he felt wetness well up in his eyes. Sitting up he blinked away tears and looked around for Shippo. Although annoying, he was glad someone was still with him. He had been alone after his mother had died, but after so much time with Kagome he felt lonely without her.

"Good, you're awake! I thought I was going to have to pour water over your head." Shippo said from the side of a small fire.

"If you did that, I'd kill you." InuYasha said angrily. Shippo calmed his need to run and smiled.

"I saved you some food." As InuYasha shrugged and hungrily ate the food a thought crossed his mind. _This isn't as good as Kagome's food she makes._ InuYasha groaned. It was going to be a long time before he recovered. A VERY long time.

WITH SANGO AND MIROKU

"Where's Kohaku? I need to find him." Sango said worriedly.

"Don't worry Sango. You'll find Kohaku soon." Said Miroku rubbing Sango's butt.

"YOU'RE SUCH A PERV, MIRKOKU!" Sango yelled angrily as she slapped Miroku. Miroku rubbed his cheek thinking. _'It was worth it!'_

The monk and demon slayer searched for hours, but couldn't find Kohaku.

"Where could he be? We've been searching for…" Suddenly she found him lying on the ground sleeping.

"Wake up Kohaku!" Sango yelled.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Kohaku staring at a women and a monk.

"I'm Sango, remember?"

"No."

"You're hurt pretty badly. I can care for these wounds. Will you let me?"

Koharku had been fighting a big demon but had gotten heavily wounded before he killed it.

"Ummmm... yeah, okay." _They seem pretty nice,_ Kohaku thought.

"I'll help heal your wounds and you can get your memory back."

"My memory?" asked Koharku. Looking back, he realized that he had no memory besides his name up until a few moments ago when he met these people.

"Please take me somewhere safe where I can heal," said Koharku.

"Okay, hop on Kirara and we'll go."

"All right." Kohaku said hoping onto a huge fire cat demon.

"Kirara, back to our village please." The woman said as they rose in the air. Kohaku didn't know where they were going, but felt safe anyway.

WITH INARI AND KEWSI

Kewsi wondered to the cemetery first. It was full of graves, filling her with sadness. Walking west of the cemetery she saw lots of trees full of green leaves. She could smell death, demons, and grave yard soil. A beautiful sunset in the distance shone pink, red, and orange.

She continued walking west across a wide field of long grass until she came across a big hot spring. It was also beautiful, the water so blue and steamy, she wanted to take a bath now! It seemed like she could live here forever in this moment. But Inari just had to disturb her.

"KEWSI TIME FOR DINNER!" Yelled Inari.

"Coming!" replied Kewsi, as she ran to dinner.

"Wow! I never realized I could run so fast!" said Kewsi

"Yeah, even though you only have half breed strength, you can still run pretty fast." Said Inari intelligently.

"Can you hand me a fish Inari?"

"Sure!"

"So what's up with the weapon room?"

"You'll have to see after dinner."

"Okay."

"So… Kewsi, do you like your new home?"

"Yeah! I LOVE this place!"

"I knew you would!"

"Are there any other demons here?" asked Kewsi slightly worried.

"Not that I know of! My father chose this place for a castle because it was far away from large roads and other demons."

"Really?"

"Yeppers!"

"That's a relief."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't want get hurt or die again."

"Don't worry about that Kewsi. I'm here, and I'll protect my little sister. That's my job. Now hurry up and clean your dishes. We're going to the weapons room."

"Okay, just give a sec."

"Fine." Inari replied. They quickly washed, dried, and put away the dishes. Together they then walked down to a door with another dragon and dog demon on it. Inari walked up to the dog demon and started rubbing its ear. The eyes glows red and the doors opened to reveal a large room filled with weapons.

"Inari, what kind of booby trap was that?"

"It's a good one. If anyone besides a blood member of my family tries to enter this room, either by force or rubbing the dog's ears, the dragon will bite your head off."

"Oh, yeah that's a good booby trap. What are we here for?"

"You need a weapon to train with to help protect yourself, and eventually others. Which one do you want?"

"Really! That's so cool. Thanks Inari!"

"Oh wait, there's one sword you can't have. It's the Haru Kaze. The sword chooses its master, but will disappear from anyone else who wields it. My father was the last to be its master and I am the last blood member of my family. Hopefully it will accept me."

"Where'd it come from?"

"Long ago my family was good friends with the dragons. The great dragon of the sky gave my family a scale that was forged into the sword Haru Kaze. Sadly a true great dragon hasn't been seen for almost a thousand years."

"That is sad. So which sword will be mine?"

"So you're sure you want a sword?"

"Yes. I think it would offer me the best of defense and offence."

"All right. The next best swords after the Haru Kaze are the Blood Twin swords. They come in a pair of two and cannot be separated."

"Why not?"

"They were made by a pair of dog demon twins. Twins are extremely rare for dog demons and they were incredibly powerful. They each had a fang made into a sword. The swords cannot work apart because they don't want to. You'll need lots of skill to master the art of using two swords."

"I'll take the double swords anyway. I feel like its right."

"Okay, let me get them," said Inari as she strode across the large room. Kewsi gasped as Inari unsheathed both swords and showed them to her. Both were old and pretty scruffy looking.

"Are you sure these are it?" Kewsi asked.

"Try them." Inari said. Kewsi grasped both swords from Inari and gazed with amazement as they glowed and formed into beautiful whole swords.

"Thank you Inari. I'll train real hard and learn to use them well." Inari nodded and smiled. She then walked to the other wall and took a deep breath.

"I, Inari, a full blood demon heir of my father Hoshi, ask to wield you Haru Kaze, to protect my new family, friends, and loved one. To protect the innocent, the children, and the needy. Do you accept me?" As Inari reached for the sword a warm glow spread through the room and when Kewsi looked again, Inari was holding the Haru Kaze with a happy smile.

"It accepted me. How about some light training before bed, for fun?" Kewsi smiled even bigger and nodded.

They finally stopped training after night had fallen. Kewsi had fought well, thanks to the twins almost telepathic reflexes, but Inari had won regardless. They sat together watching the stars appear. Kewsi was amazed at the stories Inari told about the stars origins. Tales of heroes, monsters, and quests soon lolled her to sleep while Inari watched the stars, remembering her father telling her the same stories she had just told.

Haru Kaze is Japanese for Spring Wind. Fun huh?

Please R&R.

Sorry jakenliker. I don't remember if I got a review from you in the 4th chapter. So please don't get too mad at me. Once again, thanks to my beta. She's full of ideas and grammar corrections. Hehe. Till next time.


	6. A strange new friend?

Hey people sorry I haven't been updating! I had to replace chappies, which reminds me for all the reviewers that haven't reread chapters 1-5 you should do so before reading this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the characters but I do own this plot, Inari, and Kewsi!

Thank you my reviewers!

Teaniaea: Thank you for loving the chapter 5 but hopefully you will like the chapter 6!

bluebuggy: I tried to space paragraphs, and give to characters more feeling but hopefully you will like it!

Oh yeah one more thing, Kewsi doesn't know who she was before she become Kewsi, okay?

(Beta-Hint: a completed jewel shard holds a lot of magical healing powers. Nudge, nudge.)

Chapter 6 **A Strange New Friend?**

NEXT MORNING

"Oh I bet it looks like an "x" and it its red!" Kewsi said sarcastically

"Ummmm… no duh!"

"How do use that attack?"

"Well you have to figure it out on your own because I don't know, honestly. I bet you don't even know how to use your demonic powers to their full extent yet, huh?"

Kewsi looked confused and irritated at the same time.

"Demonic powers?"

"Yeah, you have demonic powers. Mine are snow related powers, but you have to discover them."

"Why?" asked the brown, red, and white speckled hanyou

"You just do. If you somehow lose your swords or need an attack you have something you can do. But it's getting late and we should start training after breakfast."

"Training? Yay!" Kewsi said excitingly dropping her chopsticks to slurp her breakfast noisily.

"Hey umm, don't get sick there Kewsi."

"Oh okay, I won't." Kewsi said slurping louder. Inari rolled her eyes and started cleaning up the food. By the time Kewsi cleaned her bowl, the sun had fully risen and a bird's song came from outside.

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Inari said lazily, she still tired. She liked to get lots of sleep when she could. The two dog demons headed out of their house, one hopping and jumping, the other walking. A small courtyard was on the Eastern side of the house and the morning rays warmed it. Both girls unsheathed their swords and the training continued.

WITH SHIPPO

'_I hope InuYasha is doing okay.' _Shippo thought worriedly. He was walking near the boarders of the Northern Lands at the time and wasn't too far off from InuYasha. _'I hope he doesn't cry because of Kagome! Wait I'm crying now! Oh I hope that lady was right and that Kagome is reborn into something incredible or is in heaven.'_ The kit's thoughts ended when a small odd looking rodent came up to him, looking injured. Shippo looked at it with his head tilted. The rodent looked back at Shippo helplessly.

The rodent had black ears that flopped to the sides in the shape of rose petals, big black sad eyes, and a smooth satiny, red, white, and black coat. Looking closer he noticed the strange creature had four toes on the front paws, but only three on the back. _Did it lose its toes? _He thought. The kit, being cautious, didn't pick it up. _'That thing looks strange and I don't know if I want to pick it up, but it needs help!'_ Shippo didn't know what to do. Confused, the little fox demon started to walk off, the little rodent followed without Shippo noticing.

WITH SANGO, MIROKU, AND KOHAKU

"We're almost there guys!" Sango said excitingly.

"Almost were?" asked Kohaku plainly.

"Almost to the village we grew up in silly!" replied Sango cheerfully. They landed in a ruined village that was once happy and filled with people. Sango sighed and started walking to one of the remaining huts, motioning for Miroku and Kohaku to follow. _'I don't remember this place at all… Wait a second!' _ Kohaku's thoughts ended with a flashback. The flashback of when he destroyed this village. Kohaku started to cry silently and Miroku was the first to notice.

"What's wrong Kohaku?" asked the monk.

"I remember destroying this village." Replied Kohaku trying to stifle his crying.

"Oh Kohaku!" Sango said as she hugged Kohaku, trying to comfort him. Kirara went up to the younger brother and rubbed her head on his legs mewing. Suddenly, like a flood, memories came back to him.

"I'm sorry Sango." Kohaku said as he fainted. He didn't wake up for three days.

WITH INUYASHA

InuYasha was walking the opposite direction from Shippo as he smelt something weird. It smelt like a rabbit, but not. Worried, he started to run Shippo's direction. _'I hope Shippo didn't get in trouble or any thing. Wait a minute, what do I care about Shippo. He should be able to take care of himself. If Kagome were here she would make me do it any way.' _ But InuYasha's thoughts stopped when he got to the little fox kit.

"So Shippo, who's your friend?" asked InuYasha curiously.

"I thought I left that rodent behind? Why is it following me?"

"Well it looks hurt, so it asking for help Shippo. Why aren't you helping it?"

"Well I don't know how, and I don't have supplies!"

"Well here take this, it will help, I think."

InuYasha handed Shippo a spool of bandages that Kagome had left behind.

"Thanks InuYasha!" The kit said cheerfully. InuYasha just said "Feh" and watch Shippo try to wrap up the little rodent failing horriblely.

"You do know that you're doing it all wrong right?" asked InuYasha.

"I know but this is the best I can do." yelled Shippo as he dropped the spool again.

InuYasha sighs. "Let me show you it's done."

"Yay! Thank you InuYasha!" said Shippo switching from annoyed to happy in a matter of seconds. InuYasha cared for the rodent and Shippo cleaned it up. The rodent looked, and felt a lot better.

"Thank you!" said the rodent in a high pitch voice.

InuYasha and Shippo both looked at the rodent in surprise, both thinking: _What the heck! Did that rodent just speak?_

Try to guess what type of rodent Shippo and InuYasha met. I will give you electric cookies. Yum-Yum.

Well you know the drill. Hope you guy's liked the chappie! R&R please!


	7. Training

Hey, my beta did more work on this story everyone go "Yay" but say it really relaxed and I want you to reread chapters 3-6 before this chapter it will make a lot more sense, so please do so. I promise that I won't make you reread anymore chappies and please don't get too mad at me.

Thank you my reviewer!

Teaniaea: I'm glad that you like my story so please keep on reading it!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7 **Training **

INUYASHA AND SHIPPO

"Did you just talk?" asked Shippo very surprised.

"Yes I did." said the cute rodent.

"So what's your name rabbit demon?" asked the hanyou.

"I'm NOT a rabbit, I'm a cavy demon, and my name is Kaiyo."

"A cavy demon, what's that?" asked both Shippo and InuYasha in unison.

"A guinea pig. You know? Uuuggggg, never mind!" Kaiyo said in frustration. They continued to stare at her in amazement. _'Hhhmm... Was she in battle and got her toes chopped off?' _wondered InuYasha.

"Hey did you get your toes chopped off or something?" asked InuYasha.

"No I didn't, I was born this way." replied the smooth coated cavy.

"Oh, sorry I asked. Hey, I have another question. If you're a demon, do you have a humanoid form?"

"Why yes I do, but I don't feel like changing for you!" snapped Kaiyo. InuYasha, Shippo, and Kaiyo continued to talk about their past and a new friend was made.

WITH INARI AND KEWSI

Both fighters had their swords out, ready to fight.

"Are you ready, Kewsi?" asked Inari.

"Are you kidding? I was born ready."

"Let's get started, I'll let you attack first."

Kewsi nodded and ran at Inari and trying to slash her, but Inari dodged gracefully and with turned her blade to smack Kewsi in the back of the head. Kewsi started to fall but caught herself, hitting Inari on her back.

"You do know I could of easily killed you right there, half-breed." Inari said rudely, trying to get Kewsi mad. _'She'll have to face this in the real world. So I should help her get use to it.'_

"I know but…. yeah."

"Nice come back." Inari said sarcastically slashing at Kewsi's arm.

"Rrrrrrggggg….. shuddup!"

"Why don't you come over here and make me."

"I will…." Kewsi said determinedly. They fought until they were too tired and hungry to continue.

"Hey, want to go the hot springs?" asked Inari.

"Sure, let's go."

"Race you over there!"

"Okay." Kewsi replied as she slowly started to run. They raced over quickly, but of course Inari, with her full demon endurance, won. They stripped down and jumped in with a splash. The soak, which seemed like ages, was really only about an hour.

"So how do you like the training, Kewsi?"

"It's great but very tiring."

"I think you're doing very well with it."

"Really?"

"You're doing a lot better than Rini did."

"Was Rini your sister?"

"No, she was my cousin."

"Oh…I see."

"Yeah."

"You're sure I did alright?"

"Yep! You did alright…. for a beginner. Why do you keep asking?" replied Inari. Kewsi raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! I am just curios."

"So you are." A silence lasted only a few minuets, but then they would talk about their training and what they needed to improved on.

"You so need to improve on dodging and using insults to distract your enemies, Kewsi."

"Yeah I know and you have to improve on…..trying to keep your sword with you after it strikes."

"Ah-uh I know but I'm hungry and it's distracting me. Do you want anything to eat too?"

"Of course I do. Let's go home!" cried Kewsi as she jumped out of the pool of water and quickly got dressed.

A/N I know it's short but live with it! I hope you guys R&R and give ideas because I feel like the illness, writer's block, is coming. Don't worry Kaiyo isn't some evil demon.


	8. Dreaming

Hey Sorry I cut the last chappie short I didn't know what to do next and sorry for "POO" in chapter 5 my brother was being immature. I would like to thank:

Taeniea: Thank you for loving my story.

bluebuggy: You notice, yay! I know I have a beta and you should thank her. Well I hope you like this chappie!

Jakenliker: I think I will use your idea next chappie, brawhahahahahahahaha. Oh okay thank you for telling me that you didn't review in chapter 4 that took a lot off my shoulders and thanks for complementing me, I didn't know that I got more reviews! O.O

Disclaimer: Do I really say this…..AGAIN! sighs I don't own InuYasha. saids it VERY boringly

Chapter 8 **Dreaming**

WITH MIROKU, SANGO, AND KOHAKU

It was almost dinner time and Kohaku was playing with Kirara. Sango looked from her cooking to Kohaku and Kirara and smiled. _'Those guys are so happy together.'_ Miroku was saying his daily prays and relaxing. _'No Naraku to worry about, Sango with me with her little brother, Kirara, and no wind tunnel to suck me up. It seems like nothing can go wrong.'_

"Hey guys, it's time for dinner!" yelled Sango.

"Coming." said Miroku and Kohaku in unison running over to Sango. As they ate their fish they talked about their day, but as everyone had been together all day, it was pretty boring. The stars were coming out as they finished and Kohaku let out a yawn.

"Sango, why are we living here?" asked Kohaku.

"Because we have no other place to go, Kohaku." replied Sango quietly.

"Sango we should get some sleep. We need it for rebuilding tomorrow." said Miroku as he looked around the dead village. He felt a pang of sadness at the despair in Sango's eyes.

"Yeah we should get some sleep." said Sango as she got up and walked to her hut.

"Good night everyone." said Koharku getting up as well.

"See you in the morning." said Miroku tiredly.

WITH INUYASHA, KAIYO, AND SHIPPO

InuYasha and Shippo were eating a deer while Kaiyo was having some grass. As Kaiyo finished her grass she watched InuYasha and Shippo eat like they haven't eating in days. Kaiyo just stared in amazement, _'How in the world can they eat meat, yuck! I can't believe they can do that without getting sick.' _InuYasha disturbed her thoughts with a question.

"Why didn't you want some meat?"

"Because I only eat grass and vegetables, not animals." Kaiyo squeaked. .

"Oh you must really be a wimp then, huh?" asked InuYasha taking another huge bite.

"Uuuurrrggggg……" growled Kaiyo. _'Don't change into human form, just calm down. You don't need to waste your energy on this dog. Just pretend you didn't hear anything.'_

"Hey do you guys want to get some sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow." said Kaiyo, but the others had already fallen asleep. Kaiyo just rolled her eyes and went to sleep.

WITH INARI AND KEWSI

With their stomachs full, they said good-night and headed up to their bedrooms. As Inari got dressed in her night kimono she took off her ring that hung from her hair. It was heavy sliver with a dragon wrapped around it. She could knock out a human with it. Looking at it she remembered her grandma Sachi who had given it to her one day while telling a story. She remembered it had been a gory one about how her grandma had killed a man with it. Sighing she slipped under the blankets and into sleep.

Kewsi entered her bedroom and hoped for good dreams as she put on her nightly kimono. As soon as the demi-demon hopped into bed she was asleep in a snap.

KEWSI'S DREAM

There was a huge spider demon in front of Kewsi. She turned and saw another demon in red with a big sword in front of him. On the wall beyond were two women, one that looked like a priestess and another in strange clothing that looked almost exactly like her. Turning around again she saw on the spider demon's side someone familiar…Inari? Kewsi was REALLY confused, but kept on watching.

"Choose the one to live, InuYasha." said the spider demon evilly. All of the sudden the demon in red became sweaty and panicked.

"I choose, I choose….."

About five seconds went by while the demon in red didn't choose. Like lightning the spider demon attacked, killing both of the women that were on the wall.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled the hanyou in red.

Then a big door behind her flew open with a loud bang and in came a monk, a demon slayer, a fire cat, and a fox kit. The hanyou, InuYasha Kewsi guessed, then said, "He killed Kikyo and Kagome, kill him." The other's nodded and attacked the huge spider demon. They were successful but the two women were still dead.

INUYASHA'S DREAM

InuYasha watched Inari thank them after battling with Naruku. As she walked off and opened her door he saw a blue orb quickly follow her in. Darkness filled his vision before it was replaced with a vision of a woman on a hill. He moved quickly to her and watched he pluck a hair and hand it to over. A warn sensation filled him and he could suddenly feel the cool night wind pass over. A cry of, "Ahhhhh! Put some clothes on!" sounded from the side. A few minutes passed by and this 'Kewsi' person was dressed in a dark red kimono with pale pink cranes on it, it was so soft. _'What is this?' _ But at that moment he woke up. It was morning and the others were up fixing breakfast.

Well I hope you like that chapter. As always R&R. I wan to thank my beta once more. :D


	9. Rudeness and Confusion

Hey ppl thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chappie. Cookies for everyone, I would like to thank:

Jakenliker: Don't worry about the long reviews, I like longer reviews. Don't worry I will use your idea eventually. Thanks for the complements, I appreciate them. I hope you get out of that writer's block, that's a horrible disease.

Teaniea: Thanks for loving my story, you flatter me too much.

Chapter 9 **Rudeness and Confusion **

Kewsi woke up and looked outside to see the birds chirping and the beautiful day. She wondered about the dream she just had. _'Why was Inari there? Why was a girl that looked like me, even there?'_ Lost in her thoughts, Inari went up to her and poked her.

"Hey good morning, are you okay?" asked Inari concerned.

"I'm fine!" Kewsi lied. Inari notice the lie and asked.

"You're lying, tell me the truth."

"Well let's just say that I had a bad dream."

"A bad dream, do you wan to discuss it?" asked Inari. Kewsi thought abut for a few minutes and decide that she wanted to.

"Well see you were in it, but you looked creepy and there was this creepy spider demon and…." Kewsi explained the rest of the story and Inari just nodded her head.

"Ahhhh… I see, what a night mare." Inari said.

"I know, what do you think about that girl that looked like me?"

"I don't know that's pretty creepy to me."

"Hmmmmm…..do you think this dream means something?"

"Maybe, maybe not, it depends."

"Uuuuurrrrgggg….I wish I had an answer!"

"Don't worry, don't worry, you'll figure it out." Inari said comforting her.

WITH INUYASHA, SHIPPO, AND KAIYO

InuYasha was the first to wake up, he looked around his surroundings, but all he saw was a lot of trees. He looked down to see Kaiyo waking up.

"Hey make breakfast!" InuYasha said rudely.

"Hey, I'm so not changing into human form and fixing food for you, dog boy." snapped Kaiyo.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Shippo sleepily.

"Oh InuYasha is being rude as_ ever_ and he wants me to fix food for him, but I'll fix food for you Shippo if you want." offered Kaiyo.

"Please and thank you." said Shippo.

"Hey, what about me?" asked InuYasha. Kaiyo ignored InuYasha and changed into her human form. She had a light purple kimono with silver swirls on it. Her hair was red, white, and black. She carried a sword with her; it had a blue handle on it.

InuYasha and Shippo just gawked at her as she ran off to the nearest river. When she was gone, the hanyou wondered about that crazy dream last night, was something trying to communicate with him?

WITH MIROKU SANGO AND KOHAKU

The gang was cleaning up all the moldy wood and trying to burn it, but having very much luck with it. They tried and finally got it started, it was small but it work. Eventually it became a bon-fire.

"Whew! Do you think we'll ever get this done?" asked Miroku.

"Maybe, maybe not." replied Sango putting more wood in the fire.

"Sango can we take a break, I'm tired!" whined Kohaku.

"Yes we may."

"Okay then!" said Miroku excitingly his hand going towards Sango's butt.

"Don't even think about it monk!" Sango said angrily.

"Think about what? What are you talking about?" asked Miroku retrieving his hand.

"Acting dumb are you!" at that moment a smack echoed through the village and the monk had a big grin on his face. Kohaku just watched and he was confused, so he played with Kirara.

WITH INARI AND KEWSI

Kewsi was still confused about her dream though and to top it off she was still frustrated. She wanted to smash up something. After awhile she got so deep in thought that Inari came up to her and gave her a sharp poke in the arm.

"Are you alright, I'm starting to get REALLY worried about you, Kewsi." said Inari.

"What do you think!" snapped Kewsi.

"Okay, relax, will ya. Geez, I was only asking."

"Rrrgg… that dream just doesn't make sense and sorry about snapping at you."

"It's fine, I'll live. Wanna do some training that will take your mind off this for awhile."

"Sure."

"Okay meet me at the hill." ordered Inari as she ran off.

So Kewsi grabbed her swords and headed to the top of the hill to train. She could see Inari already there so she ran really fast but Inari was coming towards her, with her sword in her hand. Kewsi quickly draw her swords and blocked Inari's attack. They kept on fighting until they were tired and hungry.

"Hey (pant pant) Inari you wanna get something to eat?" Kewsi asked tiredly.

"Yeah, sure."

They gimped back to their house and Kewsi started to make dinner. She was fixing some meat, Inari was drooling with hunger. Kewsi finally finished cooking the meat and served it. Her older sister just grabbed the piece of meat and scuffed it down.

"I think you're ready to go and do some real fighting you know with other demons accept me. I mean after today, you were amazing!" Inari said.

"You really think so!" Kewsi asked with hope in her voice.

"No Kewsi I don't think so that's why I said it." Inari said sarcastically.

"So when are we going?"

"Tomorrow when we wake up." Kewsi looked shocked.

A/N: Do you guy's think it was good chappie? Well if you have any suggestions for the mini adventure that Inari and Kewsi are going to take, please tell me or any other suggestions. By the way my beta didn't do this chapter because she thought it was getting boring. Well R&R pretty please!


	10. Before They Leave

Hey guys thanks for reviewing! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, its school so blame it!

bluebuggy: I know, I know but he has to be rude sometimes, right?

Taeniaea: I know you love my story!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Oh yeah take that government!

Chapter 10 **Before They Leave**

"To….to…marrow?" Kewsi gasped.

"Yes, get some sleep you'll need it."

Kewsi was still in shock when she went to bed. She outside from her bed and saw the bight stars and wondered _'Am I ready for all this? Is it too soon? I feel scared, but yet excited at the same time.'_ She kept on wondering until she couldn't stay up anymore.

WITH INUYASHA KAIYO AND SHIPPO

The boys still couldn't believe that they Kaiyo in human form. The trio was full of food, InuYasha stole some of Shippo's fish, and were sleeping accept InuYasha. He couldn't get to sleep, but finally did.

INUYASHA'S AND KEWSI'S DREAM (AN: Yes, I know what you're thinking.)

InuYasha looked around him, but all he saw was blackness. He felt lost and lonely and then he saw a female. The male in red kept on looking at her like a freak of nature.

"What are you looking at?" asked Kewsi rudely. InuYasha quickly turned his head, a long silence took place.

"Are you Kewsi?" asked InuYasha breaking the silence.

"Why yes I am, are you InuYasha?"

"Why should I tell you?" asked InuYasha stubbornly. Kewsi just rolled her eyes, _'Oh boy, we have stubborn dog, oh what fun.'_

"Never mind that I asked you that do you know where we are?"

"Nope, do you?"

"No, that's why I asked _you_."

"Feh. What's your problem? I haven't done anything wrong to you."

"What! Uuuuurrrrrgggg……never mind. Okay can you at least get along with me?"

"Well it's not _me_ that needs to get along, it's you!"

"Okay so it is me, so what. Can we just get along?" Kewsi said calming down.

"Sure, whatever." Kewsi sighed. _'I guess things never change. Wait a minute why did I just think that'_ InuYasha just at her as she continued to think to her self. She looked very strange, at point she would have confused look then she looked worried. _'Man he's staring at me! What do I do? Calm down.'_

"Calm down wrench." said InuYasha plainly.

"Excuse me, you have no right to call me wrench!" at that moment she woke up to find light in her room and feeling wet all over her head.

"What the heck, why am I wet?" Kewsi said with a slight of anger in her voice.

"Because I dumped water on her head so you would wake up and it worked. I wanted to keep on watching you sleep talk…..but I decided not to."

"I was sleep talking?" the hanyou said shocked.

"Yes you were." Inari said with a smirk.

"Eeekk…" then Kewsi's stomach roared so loudly that Inari almost mistook it for a bear demon.

"Well I can tell that _someone's _hungry today. Do want something to eat before we go?"

"Please and thank you." and with that Kewsi's older sister ran off. Kewsi just sat there looking dumbly, waiting for Inari's return. She returned shortly with the smell of fish, a couple minutes later cooking fish. Kewsi went downstairs and waited, hovering over her sister.

"Uummmm… have you ever heard of personal space?" asked Inari.

"Oh sorry, I'll get out of your way." Kewsi backed away from her sister. She stared at her, waiting hungrily.

"Will you stop starring at me!" yelled Inari, with a deadly look in her eyes. The hanyou slowly backed away, little by little. She kneeled at the short table, board; she started to sing to herself. She didn't know what she was singing but didn't care. Her sister came in calmly with a couple of trays of food.

"What in the world are you singing?" asked the full demon.

"What was I singing?" asked Kewsi with wide eyes.

"Something like," she rolled her eyes "Miya ha Miya he Miya ha-ha or something like that. Don't sing you scare me."

(A/N: Okay I need to say this that song is not mine!)

Kewsi just stared into space for a few minutes; Inari disturbed her with a question.

"Hey are you going eat any of your food because I will." reality caught up to her and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She nodded and started eating, it was very good. She ate slowly with conversation with her older sister.

She was eating the last bit of rice and cleaned her dishes, she thanked Inari.

"Okay we're splitting up now. Be back here in two days!" Inari ordered.

"Right good bye….for now." Inari just smirked and left, Kewsi leaving right after her.

A/N: So what did you think guys, good, bad? I'll give you guys' cookies if you guess the song that Kewsi was singing, tehe, it's one of my favorites. As always R&R!


	11. Kewsi meets InuYasha

Hey my dear peeps! Here comes the excuses', no just kidding. The song was Numa Numa; it's like from Romania or something like that. I would like to thank:

Teaneina: I know you always love my chappies! I'm updating right now as we speak!

Cristeal: I love your story too! I feel special and loved! Tehe. Your evil partner, you have one? O.O I know my story is rushed a bit. (sobs) but I can't help it!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Chapter 11

The village was now cleaned up, looking beautiful. Miroku looked over at Sango; she made the view even more beautiful. He went over to the demon slyer, and his wondrous hand went to its favorite spot. Sango felt something on her butt and she knew exactly what it was.

Sango blushed, and then smacked him. (A/N: As usually) "You perv, you can't even keep your hands to yourself! Just because were getting-" Sango got cut off be Kohaku.

"Sister someone is coming and he is wearing red." Sango went to the hill her little brother was at and looked and sure enough someone was wearing red. She looked closer, almost squinting to see, it was InuYasha. Well she hoped it was InuYasha, but there were two other people with him, of course Shippo was the little guy but who was this other person? She was going to find out soon enough because he was only about 10 feet away from her.

"Hi Sango!" chirped Shippo as he ran to the Demon Slayer's leg and hugged it. Miroku and Kohaku came up to greet the three.

"Hi I'm Kaiyo, I'm the apprentice…."she covered her mouth before she said anything else. _Oh crap! What am I going to do now? Their staring at me! Calm down, be cool. _"Um I mean my last name is Apprentice." She nervously laughed and the others were giving her a suspicious look. She blew it this time! Lady Love was going to scold her for this one. She went into guinea pig form and slowly walked away.

"Kaiyo get back here, there's something going on huh?" demanded the Hanyou. She didn't _really_ want to but she knew she had to. She went back to them and looked embarrassed.

"What's wrong Kaiyo?" asked Shippo.

"Nothing! I'm just fine! See?" she gave them a corny smile. She slowly opened her eyes, only to find all five of them to staring at her. She slowly went to a smile to a frown. She knew what was coming, the questions.

"Seriously Kaiyo what's wrong?" asked InuYasha. She still didn't answer the question…then came a voice, a female voice. _So Kaiyo how's the mission?_

_It's just fine. Don't lie to me! You know I hate it when you lie to me. Has Inuyasha met Kewsi, yet? No not yet. Geez Kaiyo what's taking you so long! I think Josh would do a better job than you would. Well I got to get back to work, good bye! Bye._

While the guinea pig demon was still talking to Lady Love, the others where waiting for an answer. Kaiyo just stood there like a statue. Then she jerked to life, but she made a run for it.

"Oh no you don't." said InuYasha. Kaiyo keep on running, like her life depended on it. InuYasha easily caught up to her. She started to panic, so ran faster. _This form is doing no favors for me. I better change to human form. _She quickly changed and she ran much faster but unfortunately InuYasha was faster. He put all his might into his running and caught her around the waist.

WITH KEWSI

She was walking around some forest. There was a lot of animal life in here; just about ten minutes ago there was no life whatsoever. She loved this, she thought she going be fight all through her trip but she was having fun. With all the scents coming through her nose, she could smell water, other animals, and humans? Does that mean there's a village near by? She kept on walking towards the village, but the weird thing was that there's was hardly anyone there. She could only smell about 4-5 people.

As she walked on more she started to smell…a half breed just like her? No matter, she will seek out this village and check it out, maybe. She kept on moving more and more, she started to see a little a village in sight. Two people were running down the hill and were going to the right. Kewsi was curious on what humans were doing and went right. She ran and ran until she saw a hanyou dressed in a red kimono wrapping his arms around a strange looking demon.

She started to feel jealous, for some odd reason. She glared at the site of this, she didn't like it, and she wanted to shear the female into bits. The Hanyou started to growl and saw the other dog demon look up to see her.

"What's you problem!" InuYasha asked angrily. Suddenly Kewsi had these strange memories of that girl in the short kimono. All the memories were about her getting mad this guy, for all shorts of reasons. Kewsi balled her fists.

"InuYasha SIT!" InuYasha looked at his rosary beads and they glowed. _Oh shit!_ Thought Inuyasha as he hit the ground. Kaiyo looked at her funny, _Is this Kewsi?_

A/N: Ha, cliffy! Okay I'm going to host a contest. Whoever can guest who Kewsi is then you get to decide the ending. Well sorry I haven't updated in like the longest time, its school and I finally have a break. By the way MERRY CHRISTMAS! There's more action coming your way! (hands everyone cookies) Well it's almost 1 in the morning, so good night!


	12. Wierd Old Lady

Hey guys sorry it took forever to update but….I have no excuse. I hope you like this chap.

Thank you:

Taeniaea: Hey you're right! Way to go.

For those who didn't get who Kewsi was, Kewsi is Kagome.

Chapter 12

By the way I don't not own InuYasha. Thank you have a nice day.

Kewsi unballed her fists and looked at everyone hoping that they wouldn't get mad.

"I'm so sorry for doing that, it's some type of instinct." Said Kewsi laughing nervously afterwards.

"Who are you?" asked Miroku. Kewsi thought for a moment and decided to run for it.

"I'll go after her Sango, you stay here." But by the time the monk got done saying that Sango was long gone along with Kirara.

Kewsi ran towards the woods, going home and her head hurting. She clenched her head while still running at the same time. She closed her eyes hoping she would fell better and then while she still had her eyes closed she saw images of a woman on a some type of cat demon with a large boomerang in her hand.

The female demi-demon opened her eyes and her head ache went away. She looked behind her self and saw the same woman that she just in the images. _Oh no _Then suddenly something caught her ankle and she fell to the ground, her head hitting a rock on the way down.

Sango looked down to see the demon that she had been chasing has stopped.

"Kirara lower us down, please." The fire cat meowed as usual and did as she was told. Sango quickly hopped of Kirara rushed over to the mysterious demon. She squatted downed and looked at her. She looked fine until Sango looked at her head, it was bleeding severely.

WITH INARI

Inari was walking through a meadow, looking at the scenery. She was thinking on heading towards the demon slayer village to get her sister some armor. After all her family had been friends with the slayers and plus she hadn't seen the slayers for the longest time but she had no clue where it was.

She looked around in the hopes of to find a village, or civilization of some short. She kept on walking for a few more minutes then found a small cottage. She ran hoping someone was inside. She came to the door and looked at it; it was different from any other door she had seen before. It had a ball on the right side of this door and it didn't look like it slide at all.

As for the cottage itself, it was weird too. It was circular with a brown roof and not to mention moss on the roof too. Inari was very nervous to knock but she did any way. Inari heard foot steps coming from inside. The door opened and an aged old woman came out, she wore strange black clothing and it didn't even look like a kimono. Plus she had an ugly wart on her face.

"Hello, what do you want?" the woman said in an annoyed voice.

"I just wanted to know if you know where the demon slayer village is."

"Yes but you have to give me something if I tell you."

"Okay what will I have to give?"

"A hair."

"A hair? What are you going to use it for?"

"That's none of your business."

"Then you're not getting my hair."

"Then you're not getting directions and there's no village for miles around."

"Fine." Said Inari giving up. She lifted up her hand and plucked a hair out. She gave her beautiful sliver, red, and black hair to the old lady.

"Thank you deary, the village is that way." The old woman pointed south and closed the door.

"Thank you!" Inari walked off but she could have sworn she heard that old woman laugh evilly. Inari just decided to shrug it off and run.

So what do you guys think of this old lady? Heck what happen to Kewsi? Will she live?

Well I hope you enjoying it so far, please R&R!


	13. A Risky Suggestion

Inari

Disclaimer: I don' t own InuYasha!

A/N: Sorry I haven't since like Spring Break or was it Christmas? Hmmm don't remember. Sorry if this chappie is short I wanted to update as soon as possible. If your wondering why I haven't updated in like months, it's because my brother blocked fanfiction at home. I hope you will this chapter.

Chapter 13 A Risky Suggestion

Sango ran over to Kewsi, fearing that she maybe dead. "Hey, are you okay?"

The slyer slapped herself. _Well duh she isn't all right, hell her head's bleeding. _She kneeled down next to her, she felt bad. Sango put her head where the hanyou's heart is and checked to see if it was still beating. She waited then _thump…thump…. thump. _It was heart, Sango smiled and then she realized that the heart wouldn't be beating for long if she didn't take action soon. She grabbed the demon bridal style, being careful with her head and put her Kirara.

"Kirara, can you take us to the village, please?" Kirara roared and Sango hopped on, making sure the hanyou was in a position that she wouldn't fall off. The cat demon jumped up softly and went strait to the brunt down village.

"Sango is she alright?" yelled InuYasha.

"She has a head injury so I have to hurry and bandage her up." With that InuYasha and Miroku ran back, Shippo and Kohaku just catching up.

"What happened InuYasha?" Shippo asked, worried.

"Well Kaiyo ran off and I caught her then this hanyou demon came up and 'sat' me. So in fear she ran off and so now she has a bad head injury."

"Oh no. Wait what? Did you say she 'sat' you?" InuYasha nodded, Shippo stood there dumbly and Miroku already was ahead of them. InuYasha soon ran off and so did the other two.

- A few minutes later at the hut –

Sango was trying her best to put bandages on but they kept on soaking up blood. _This isn't working we need cold water to make her stop bleed; actually we need a doctor of some sort_. Sango looked out side. _But there are no villages for miles around. _Then Miroku, InuYasha, and Kaiyo appeared through the door.

"How's she doing?" Kaiyo asked, her hand covering her mouth.

"Not so well, the bandages keep on soaking up with blood. We need a doctor but there's none for miles around and even if we could find a doctor it would a day's trip for InuYasha and she would be dead by then." Sango shed a tear for this hanyou that she didn't even know. She looked at her, she was going to die, and she knew it.

Kaiyo felt really bad, if she haven't of ran off, this demon would have been alive and well. Kaiyo thought of what she could do. She heard footsteps from the doorway; it was Shippo and that one boy she saw earlier.

"Sango, how is she?" asked Shippo clutching his hands in worry, Sango shook her head. Shippo and Kohaku faced their heads down. _What am I going to do? None of my magic involves healing, just making creatures fall in love and I can't take them back to my wor…wait that's what I can do. I can take them to my world but that's too risky then again I rather not have these people hate me for the rest of my long life. _Kaiyo slowly walked up to the group.

"I have an suggestion." Everyone looked interested.

"What is it?" Sango said, looking up from the hanyou. Kaiyo was shaking in fear, she was afraid for her new acquaintances would not like her after they tell them that she from a world being that control major things, like time for example. She would have to take her there in the hospital or else Lady Love would have her head. She cinched at the thought of this, nope never, she was going to do it. She was going to break the rules by bringing humans. Kaiyo step forward again and gulped.

"We could bring her back to my world." Suggested the guinea pig demon.

"Your world?" they all said in unison except Kaiyo.

"Yes my world, but there's no time to waste we must hurry!" with that the others nodded and Kaiyo took a key from her person. _Is this the right thing to do?_ She closed her eyes, wondering if she going to get caught, and turned the key. A portal of swirling green and blue came up, it was almost hypnotizing. She stood aside for singled them to go through.

Inuyasha grabbed the still bleeding Kewsi and picked her up bridal style. _Should I go through this portal or should I let her die? _ InuYasha looked down at the hanyou, she looked familiar. Then looked up and ran through the portal to the other side, the others followed. They all wondered if they should trust this demon or not, they didn't know, all they knew is that they needed to save this demon.

A/N: Well I hope I update soon! Please R&R!


	14. A Deal

Chapter 14 The Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! Never will!

A/N: Hey guys I actually updated sooner than I thought, yay! I'm so proud of myself, aren't you? Well sorry for not doing the reviews replies but here are times!

bluebuggy: True that man; you can't have a story with out portals. I hope you write InuYasha story! I want every to her stories!

Taeniaea: I know you always love the chapters. I love writing them.

WITH INARI

It was sunset, Inari was smiling. She always loved the sunset, the pinks and oranges and reds. It reminded her of her childhood how she used to play with all of her siblings and cousins. She sighed; she missed those days so much. _I wonder how sis is doing? I hope she isn't hurt, nah she's strong, and she can do it. _She decided to stop for a few minutes to watch the sunset. She went over to a tree and climbed up to a thick branch. She sat down, trying to make her self comfortable; she could never make her self comfortable on branches.

Those few minutes quickly became an hour and a half. _Oh my! I must go now. I hope the village remembers me. _She hopped off and began to run, not caring where she was going. She sniffed the air hoping no one was on this road. Thankfully no one was.

She loved running really fast, the wind against her skin, it felt so good after the hot day. She kept on running sniffing here and there. She began to get lazy and not sniff at all, that was careless mistake. BAM! She ran into a tree and fell over. _That really hurt, I really need to look where I'm going._

"How pathetic." Said male voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru would never make the mistake of running into a tree!" Squawked another. Inari got up on her feet quickly and brushed her self off.

"Well _sorry_ for being pathetic. Huh did he just say Lord Sesshomaru? Like in Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands?"

"Yes indeed you should have more respect for Lord Sesshomaru. He is the stron…" Inari started to hear nothing but blahs. Annoyed went up to the green imp and kicked him, sending him flying.

"Oh so sorry _Lord Sesshomaru_ do you want me to go get him?"

"No need, he'll catch up." With that he walked off and the little girl, and the two headed dragon walked with him. Inari scratched her head wondering about that group. It didn't matter she continued walking towards the village, her whole front side of her body hurt dreadfully. _Wow that guy was pretty hot but way, WAY too unhappy. Then again he did have that human girl with him._ She kept on walking into the night, wondering about that Lord Sesshomaru. Is she in love in him? Not a chance…for now (Wink wink).

WITH BLEEDING KEWSI AND GANG

InuYasha entered and saw a world of color and neon lights. He smelt all these scents, it was actually annoying. The others fallowed in.

" So where do we go?" asked InuYasha impatiently.

"Well we have to sneak into the hospital." Replied Kaiyo pointing to a weird looking pink building. _Hell what am I talking about you can't "sneak" into hospitals._ She sighed and led the way to the hospital.

Kaiyo ran full speed occasionally looking back making sure the other five were keeping up. She looked up and saw it the amazing sign that said "Trinity Hospital". The hospital was really pretty and had good service. In fact it was the best hospital in this unnamed town.

Kaiyo finally arrived at the doors. She was glad. Kaiyo pulled on the pink handle that opened to light blue lobby with the secretary at the desk talking to someone on the phone. Kaiyo gulped and walked forward onto the blue rug. Everyone else behind start to whisper.

She singled for everyone else to come in, they all were looking around ohing and awing except InuYasha was looking serious. The guinea pig demon walked up to the front desk, the lady still talking on the phone. Something about mixing butterscotch and cheese fondue together, ew. InuYasha came up right behind her, Kewsi's head starting to scab. Kaiyo tapped the desk waiting for secretary to help them.

"Vivian can ya hold on a moment people need my assistance. Yes what do ya want?" she hold the receiver, she sounded very annoyed.

"Ma'am my friend is bleeding, dramatically?" Kaiyo said annoyed at the woman for not seeing the demon, she pointed at the poor hanyou that still knocked out.

"Oh my! Give meh an sec sweetie." she told her friend good-bye and dialed another number, "Yes sir we have emergency please come down." They heard a voice on the phone, "Yes a real emergency this time, a hanyou's head bleeding."

Almost immediately two creatures came out of nowhere with a bed on wheels (A/N: I don't know what their called). Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He stood there stupidly, the nurses noticed and pointed towards the bed.

"Sir just put the girl on the bed." Said one of the nurses. InuYasha felt really dumb and then he put the hanyou on the bed. The nurses put a clear thing over her mouth and ran off. The secretary was about to call someone else then.

"Wait a darn second, those creatures aren't humans right?" she pointed to Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku. _Oh man what am I gonna do? What should I should I say?_ Kaiyo had an nervous look on her face.

"Umm…"

"Hey lady if you do any thing to my friends then you have to go through me." InuYasha got his claws ready to attack if needed. The lady glared at him and then he felt something pull him up in the air.

"Boy if you threaten me again then I shall kill you. If you don't want ya friends gettin' caught then ya have to make a deal with meh." She slowly lowered InuYasha to the ground, once his feet touched the ground he gasped for air.

"What do you want!" said Kaiyo slapping her hands on the desk, her face two inches from the secretary's. The female creature took her right index figure and pushed the guinea pig demon's fore head backward, telling her to back off.

"Well let's see here…what do I want?" everyone crowed, but not too much, her while she tapped her chin with her figure, eyes closed. _I could ask for a million chocolate bars or maybe even butterscotch cheese fondue? Hmmm… or a…. that's it I'll ask for that._

A/N: Ha ha cliffy! You just have to see what the secretary wants but you may have to wait till Tuesday to see. Please R&R!


	15. The Party

Chapter 15 The Party

Hey Everyone I know I'm a week over due but hey it's better than a month over due. Thanks for staying with me guys.

bluebuggy: Hey me too man, I would so want that.

Taeniaea: I know you love my chapters but I think you'll love this.

Disclaimer: I will never own InuYasha.

WITH KAIYO

Kaiyo stared at the secretary waiting for a reply. The secretary tilted her head side-to-side and curious look on her face.

"Well what do I want?" she giggled, her eyes looked as though she daydreaming. "Well," everyone had their attention on her now, staring dramatically at her. "Since tomorrow's my birthday, I want Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands to come out of a cake, nude, and confess his undying love for me!" Then she fainted.

Everyone just stared at her like she was crazy. How the hell did she know Sesshomaru? Are they close? Hmmmmm…..? They all thought.

"Yay the lady fainted, let's party!" yelled Kohaku at total random; he had a pink party hat on and a whistle in his hand. The gang looked at him funny and all thought _what the hell?_ InuYasha shrugged and started to dance. Everyone else got the hint and started to dance as well.

"Let's get this party started!" yelled Kohaku. The gang heard voices from outside.

"Party? Did someone say party?" Wooo!"

"In here man, in here." Replied Sango's little brother. Then a whole bunch of people came in, some carrying food, some carrying drinks and others carrying other party needs.

"Where's the music?" yelled some female. They all heard a clunk and then some the music came on, it was weird to the Inu gang but every else was dancing, the dog hanyou was covering his ears because the music was too loud. Kaiyo noticed her friend and quickly led them all in to a small room where it was just them. It was quieter but the music was muffled but that didn't matte so they all started to dance once again. They danced to what seemed like hours ended up to be two and half hours. Then the music stopped abruptly.

"What? Who the hell stopped the music?" asked the hanyou angrily.

"Something's happening let's go see what it is." They ran out the door seeing that everyone had stopped dancing as well and staring at an orange guy.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is officially midnight." The Inu gang heard some people say something like 'Man party's over.'

"Today is a certain secretary's birthday and since today's her birthday I got her a 'special' cake. Gentlemen the cake, please." In the back of the lobby appeared two creatures that were wheeling a huge yellow cake that looked really fake. InuYasha sniffed the air, it was faint but he could smell his half brother, he growled.

"Well let's sing Ms. Rockwell the birthday song….Happy Birthday to" by then everyone had joined or well almost everyone. The Inu gang stayed silent because they didn't know it, but it sounded really stupid. Once the song was done the announcer coughed to get everyone's attntion.

"Well make a wish Ms. Rockwell." The secretary closed her eyes and then blew out all the candles hen heard a ding. The lid of the cake came off, there revealed a certain dog demon that we all know too well.

" Betty Rockwell I love you, will you marry me." Proposed Sesshomaru. Everyone was quiet; it was like watching one of those corny soap operas, like you were just waiting for someone to object or something.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?" yelled InuYasha, he whole audience had their attention on him. Even though Sesshomaru was far away, InuYasha could still see his brother smiling.

"Why hello InuYasha." The nude demon jumped out of the cake and landed right in front of him, he quickly embraced him.

"Ahhhh Sesshomaru what the hell!" screamed InuYasha trying to squirm free.

All the women were around that could see Sessomaru blushed.

"Sesshomaru I will marry you!" yelled the secretary.

(A/N: Ha joking! Where's what really happened.)

Kaiyo was waiting for a reply from this secretary. _What could this lady want, I mean really! I hope it's just butterscotch-cheese fondue and spinach crackers or something simple._ The purple lady started to smile a sinister smile.

"Well I want…. a date with Taru by tomorrow night at the Chizzle Wizzle." She pulled out a nail filer and started to file her ugly yellow nails, she smirked.

"Taru! From which universe?" asked Kaiyo, hoping it wasn't Lady Love's dead love. The secretary smirked.

"You know exactly which one, darling."

"He's_ dead _and you know it lady."

"Wow you been gone for awhile haven't you? It ended up that Taru wasn't dead. If ya were wonderin', yes there're they are still in love."

"So you want me to break them up!" The others were just standing wondering what was going on.

"Do whatever you need to do to get me that date, meanwhile your friends need disguises." She blew the dust off her figures and snapped her figures. Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku felt strange, they felt like something was squeezing them to death.

"Well if ya want to know where your friend is, she's in room 23A." Kaiyo nodded and they all said thank you except the formal humans. InuYasha looked at them strangely.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" asked Miroku.

"Your…your green! And have huge ears and not mention a tail." Miroku looked down on himself and saw what InuYasha had describe, he sighed. Sango and her brother freaked out, the demon slyer looked almost normal expect that she had a third eye on her forehead. Kohaku was just blue. After a few minutes of panic and InuYasha telling them to shut up they moved along to the hanyou's room.

"So you know the way around here?" asked Sango. Kaiyo nodded and pointed to the stairs that was all the way down the hall.

"Sure do, just fallow me."

"So do you guys have any clue why that girl would of 'sat' me?" asked InuYasha starting a conversation.

"She what?" they all said in unison except Miroku, Shippo and Kaiyo, they already were informed of this.

"She said 'sit' and I went down to the ground."

"Kinda like what Kagome used to do?" Asked Sango nervously.

"Yeah…" replied InuYasha. Everyone turned quiet, looking sad not wanting to remember their dead friend. They had finally arrived at the stairs and started to walk up. _I need to cheer them up._

"Hey guys…..," everyone looked at Kaiyo. " Maybe this girl we ran into is Kagome reborn."

"Some how Kaiyo I doubt that." Said InuYasha, the others nodded.

"Well at at least cheer up will you guys, we need to get some answers from this mysterious she-demon and being sad ain't going to help nothing!" The gang was silent; they continued walked finally arriving at the second floor. They quickly found the door and knocked.

"Come in." said a female voice from inside. They all walked in, seeing the female demon that they saw earlier lying in a bed.

"So are you okay?" piped Shippo.

"I'm fine thank you. By the way sorry for running away earlier I wasn't thinking strait."

"It's fine…hey you never did say what your name was." Said InuYasha.

"Oh sorry once again, I'm Kewsi."

"Well I'll guess introduce ourselves. This is Kaiyo, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, her little brother Kohaku, Sango's fire cat Kirara, and I'm InuYasha." The gang that knew him well stared at him; he had never introduced anyone before.

"InuYasha do have an fever or something cus' I could have sworn you just introduced at us all." Said jumping up on his shoulder and put his hand on his forehead. InuYasha never introduced the group before, hell he never even Introduce himself before.

"Get off me!" InuYasha lightly pushed the kitsune off his shoulder. Shippo hit the floor, his butt hitting first.

"What was that for InuYasha!" yelled Shippo rubbing his butt.

"Are they always like this?" asked Kewsi.

"Yeah, ever since I met them…hey break it up, will ya? We're trying to get answers here." Replied Miroku. The dog demon and fox demon stopped immediately, while still fighting, and sat on the floor silently.

"I think the world is coming to an end. InuYasha introducing ourselves AND behaving. Whoa." Said the monk sarcastically.

"Shut up monk." They all giggled. InuYasha just got angry, and then calm down remembering that were here to ask questions and talk to this girl.

"So Kewsi…." Sango was quickly cut by InuYasha. "Why the hell did you 'sat' me!" Kewsi went from a wondrous smile to guilt look.

"InuYasha we're trying to the girl questions, not make her feel bad." Said Miroku.

"I'm sorry for doing that InuYasha, it just felt like…an instinct. Like I needed to." The dog demon was about to say some remark but Miroku covered his mouth before he could say anything.

"Please tell us, Kewsi, why did you feel you need to 'sit' InuYasha?"

"'Sit'?" right then InuYasha's necklace glowed, he had a weird look on his face and then BAM, he crashed to the ground, knocking him out conscious.

" I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…." Said Kewsi repeating the phrase over and over again.

"Hey its fine Kewsi relax. Just try not to say that again around InuYasha." Said Sango.

"Well my answer is that I just…. felt….," realization hit her. "Hey I don't know you! How do I know you?"

"Ummmmm…." Before they could explain anything a doctor came in.

"Is everyone alright I heard big thump and I didn't know what it was."

"Every thing is okay sir, someone just 'fell'." Said Kaiyo not telling the whole truth.

"Oh alright, just making sure." With that he shut the door. They were about to continue talking but then a noise came, a very loud noise. It sounded like a bell, along with ten other dings. Next thing the gang knew they were outside.

"Why the hell are we outside?" demanded the hanyou.

"The hospital kicked us out. Oh well. We minus well get some rest."

"What do you mean 'Oh well'? We have to go back in there!" yelled the hanyou, pointing at the white hospital.

"InuYasha calm down. Number one there is no way was getting back in there until according to your time ten o'clock. Number two we have to complete that deal or else that stupid secretary is going to rat us out and number three Kewsi needs her rest, obviously this has been a long day for her and she doesn't need us asking her questions all night long." InuYasha was about to ague back but deiced it was best to be quiet.

"So Kaiyo since it maybe awhile until we go back home is there place we can stay?"

"Yeah my place, it's just the road a bit." Said Kaiyo pointing her index figure towards some green buildings.

"Hold on. We can't rest yet. We have work to do. We have to go to talk to Lady Love person." Said InuYasha.

"InuYasha number one: I'm hungry, number two: I'm tired, and number three: I just wanna go home. Haven't been there for…like a week now I think. So please InuYasha can we get some rest, I think everyone is tired as well. Am I right?" everyone else nodded, Miroku's ears flopping up and down. Kaiyo waited for him to argue back but all he did was 'feh' and walked off.

Kaiyo smiled, she had won once again. She walked ahead of them all and led into the darkness of the night.

A/N: Wow that was long. I'm so proud of myself. I'll see you guys next time.


	16. Pink Haired Lady

Chapter 16 A Pink Haired Lady

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: I hope you enjoy the Flashbacks.

WITH INARI

The sun had raisin by now and Inari was still walking, she yawned. She wanted to sleep but she knew that she just to get that amour for her sister, so she kept on going with determination. She _is_ going to find that village no matter what!

"Yeah that's right I'm going to find that village!" shortly she realized how stupid she sounded and took note to her self to keep your thoughts to your self. Though ever since she was child she was like that always saying things aloud. Like this one time……

FLASH BACK!!! (A/N: Yeah Boy……or girl.)

A 50 year old Inari had just been beaten up by her cousin Hana, once again. Her head hung down as she walked in shame. If she had dodged that one kick she would have won. It seemed hopeless to think she would beat Hana at anything because….she was perfect at everything. She was perfect at being pretty, running, fighting, and heck even _eating_.

She couldn't hold it in any longer, she cried. She felt like the biggest loser in the whole wide world.

"Ha ha Inari, you're such an loser!" yelled Hana, sticking out her tongue. "You know I'm better than you at EVERYTHING!". Inari clenched her fists; she was no longer sad but mad. Tears were still streaming down her face.

"Oh shut up, Hana! You think you're better than everyone, but you know something you're not!" by the time Inari was finished with sentence Hana was gone.

"What the? Hey Hana that's not funny! Why does everyone walk off when I'm speaking?" Now she felt really stupid, if she could beat Hana one time, she would be happy.

END OF FLASHBACK!

Inari still remembers that day, she was sad that she never did get to beat her. She had gotten kill by Naruku before she could, and funny thing was her and her cousin were going have a fight later that day, but Naruku just to kill her before she could. _Damn Naruku why? I say why did you have to kill my family? _She sighed at least she had her sister Kewsi, which reminded her to run faster.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, which fast by the way. She made sure to sniff as often as possible this time and then she caught her sister's scent, she froze, and she had sniffed her sister's blood. _Don't tell me she's dead. No I just met her. _She ran in the direction that her sister's scent was.

She was getting closer and closer to where she had smelt it. She suddenly stopped to sniff around more accurately, to find where her scent was actually coming from. She walked around for a few moments and a blood stained rock, Inari started to cry. She also smelt some other scents, humans and demons.

"Damn them they killed my sister!" Inari punched the rock in anger, she growled. She was going to where she smelt the other scents and give them a piece of her mind.

WITH KAIYO

Kaiyo's alarm clock went off, and scared the crap out of her. She quickly turned it off and tried to go back to sleep but the Inu gang kept her awake.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled a certain hanyou.

"Yes what was that?" Kaiyo tried to cover her ears with her pillow, hoping to sleep longer. To forget last night…..

FLASHBACK (A/N: Wow you guys are lucky two flashbacks in one, what a deal.)

It was dark, the guinea pig demon reached into her purple kimono to find her key. Problem was she couldn't find it, she looked everywhere on her person, even her bra. _Where is it, where is it? Don't tell me I lost the dumb thing, not now. Ugggghhh! Why couldn't I put a key under a mat or something?_

"Is something wrong Kaiyo?" asked Shippo sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't find my key! If I can't find my key we can't get in."

"What do you mean we can't get in? We can get in by force." Said InuYasha unsheathing his sword. Kaiyo grabbed his throat and gave him a death glare.

"InuYasha if you even lay that sword on _my_ door or my house, you will be wishing you would have never been born." InuYasha and Kaiyo stared at each other for a few seconds, InuYasha had fear in his eyes and Kaiyo had the flames of hell in her eyes.

"Stop it you two, now we need to figure out how we're going to get inside." So said Miroku in annoyed but yet tired tone. Kaiyo let go of poor Inuyasha and listened.

"So how do you usually get in your house with out this key of yours?" asked Miroku not noticing what InuYasha was doing.

"Well I usually have my key so I don't-" she was cut off by a huge boom, it ended up InuYasha didn't listen and blew open her door down. Kaiyo went wide eyed and started shaking her fists, the rest of the gang knew what was coming so they covered their ears. As for Miroku he attempted to plug his floppy ears but that didn't go very well.

"YOU STUPID HALF DEMON, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!" She screamed it so loudly you could most likely hear it 60 miles away. The gang fainted over, and soon the neighbors came out and start to yell back saying things like: "Shut up some of us trying to sleep!" or "Why are doing up so late?" they said many more things but I don't care to say them all. Kaiyo sat on the ground, curled up thinking; _This is not happen, this is not happening_.

Then a figure came, female figure. This figure was taller than she was, from what see could of her was pink hair, a floral kimono, an end of a wooden staff, and a pair of black thong sandals. Yep it was defiantly her mistress, Lady Love.

"What's going on over here, I thought I heard bloody murder." Said Lady Love yawning. The neighbors had stopped yelling at this point and went in to sleep or do whatever they do at 10:45 at night.

"Ummmm… trying to get everyone inside to go to sleep?" Kaiyo giving her pink eyed mistress a corny smile. Lady Love started to look around, trying to figure out the situation.

"So let's see we have a smash door in a smashed wall, some cracked windows, and 1 2 3…6 knock out conscious. And you were saying you were trying to get them inside to sleep?"

"Uhhh I can explain, I swear, see InuYasha, the hanyou with the big sword busted down my door, even I told him not to. Then I got mad at him and screamed at him and everyone fainted and now we're here."

"Well first, Kaiyo, let's get these quote on quote _creatures_ inside and get them some bedding. Then put the door back together or at least attempt to. Then let's duct tape your windows. Are you going to be okay?" she nodded and then jerked.

"Hey wait, what you mean 'quote on quote _creatures_'?" asked Kaiyo with worry in her eyes, Lady Love sighed.

"Kaiyo it's _so _obvious that you're using cheap magic to disguise your friends, it's not even funny." Kaiyo started to cry, she was upset that it was so easy to see her friends as humans and she worked out a deal with that dirty secretary. Lady Love could see that anger was building up within' her apprentice so she decided to calm her down.

"Yo Kaiyo calm down, it's not good for you to be mad and sad at the same time. Let's get these guys inside and take care of everything else and then we'll talk and catch up. Okay, ready?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Kaiyo slowly got up and went to get the blankets and pillows while Lady Love got some tea ready for later when they talk.

A/N: Okay So I didn't exactly finish the flashback but will next time. I just wanted to get an update out to you guys. Just to let you guys know I deleted my two other stories and will be putting up a new story shortly. Love ya! R&R Please!!

-Kewsithydemon


End file.
